


Not Happening, Dude

by pushingcrazies



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenny gives a damn good reason for not wanting to go on the class summer trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Happening, Dude

"Aww, come on Kenny, you've gotta come with us!"

"No."

"Dude, it's gonna be a blast."

"Not happening."

"You're going to be the only kid our age not going. You'll be stuck in South Park all summer with nothing to do and no friends to entertain you."

"Don't care. Butters' parents aren't letting him go, so I'll just hang out with him."

"Oh, like that'll be loads of fun."

"I'll make it fun."

"But you already saved up the money and everything. You paid the nonrefundable deposit."

"That was before I knew where we were going on this stupid summer trip."

"It's _Ireland_ , dude. Your whole family's Irish."

"So-"

"Yeah, dude, it's like blasphemy or something if you don't go."

"But-"

"Don't your parents want you to go?"

"Well, sure, but-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

Kenny threw down the Poptart he had been eating. "The problem is I absolutely refuse to go within a thousand miles of a town with a name like _Kilkenny_!"


End file.
